Love, Lies and Snakes
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny gets resorted into Slytherin and her twin brother Ron isn't please, she makes new friends. New love and there will be lies. Voldemort was killed already and there will be a little tiny bit of G/B but mostly D/G! R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, new story I really got this amazing idea for this story! OH! And Ginny and Ron are twins, but they don't get along in this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XxXx

Ginny picked through her food at the welcoming feast for her new school year at Hogwarts. She saw the sorting ending and saw Dumbledore getting everyone's attention, and he started talking. "We have one more person to sort; she has asked me for a re-sorting of houses. So please welcome up Ginny Weasley!"

With that Ginny stood up and saw her twin brother giving her an incredulous look and she smirked at him as she sat on the stool. They placed the hat on her head and it begun speaking to her mind.

_Ginny__Weasley,__back__again__I__see?__You__no__longer__care__what__your__family__says__I__see.__You__are__still__as__cunning__as__before,__maybe__even__more?__Well,__this__is__a__simple__decision._

"SLYTHERIN!" Was chorused through the hall and the hat was removed from her deep auburn hair. She stood with a smirk and walked to the end of the Slytherin table and sat down quietly still smirking. She felt someone sit beside her and she lifted her head up to see Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello, Ginny! Welcome to Slytherin, oh we'll totally be great friends!" Squealed Pansy.

"That would be great, Pansy!" Ginny said with a smile and looked at the blonde who was beaming.

"Well, I'm just glad I don't have to share a room with those annoying sods anymore." Ginny said with a sneer and Pansy laughed getting looks from everyone around the hall.

"Want to go down to the common room?" Pansy asked and Ginny nodded and the two girls stood and walked with Pansy to the great hall doors, but they saw Ron, Harry and Hermione at the doors waiting for them.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell was that?" They heard Ron ask with a red face.

"What was what, Ron?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"That little stunt, Ginny. Why would you ask to get re-sorted, you have us!" Hermione said with a frown on her face.

"Shut up Granger, was I talking to you? Didn't think so, so stop bothering me." Ginny spat at the brunette who scowled and stomped away.

"Gin, that was uncalled for." Stated Harry with an angry face.

"Fuck off, Potter." She snapped and Pansy laced her arm through Ginny's and pulled her to the dungeons, both girls laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Pansy squealed and gave the password and the two girls walked into the green and silver common room. Pansy led the way down a hall and looked at the initials of the girls on the doors until they stopped at a door that said 'P. P G. W' when they walked in they saw silver walls and two king-sized beds with silk green sheets, blankets and pillowcases. They saw one walk in closet, two desks, a fireplace, a leather couch in front of the fireplace, and a personal bathroom. Ginny walked up to the bed with her trunk at the end and sat on it with a smile.

"Comfy!" She giggled out and soon Pansy joined her on the bed and touched Ginny's dark red hair.

"I love your hair, it's really pretty." Pansy said with a smile.

"Thanks, I like yours too, I love dirty blonde hair!" Ginny replied with a returning smile. Soon Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy entered the room, Blaise was smirking and Draco was scowling.

"So, you're just going to welcome her into Slytherin like it's nothing?" Draco asked in an angry voice.

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with her; she hates Potter, the mudblood and her brother as much as we do. Plus she's really cool!" Pansy said with a friendly smile towards Ginny.

"I don't see a problem either; we need some new meet anyway." Blaise said, said with smile towards Ginny.

"She better be cool, Pans." Draco said and walked out of the room stumbling about getting ready for the beginning of the year party.

"We need to get ready, so Blaise… Go!" Pansy said with a laugh at the pout on Blaise's face as he left.

"I have nothing to wear." Ginny said with a frown.

"Don't worry, we're about the same size, you can borrow anything from me whenever." Pansy said cheerfully as she flicked her wand making her clothes go into the closet. The two girls looked through the clothes and decided on their outfits and started doing their hair and makeup when they were finished they were both proud. Ginny was wearing a green silk low cut tank top that showed off her substantial chest, black jean short shorts, and silver 4 inch heels. Her hair had wild curls and she had silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and peach lip gloss on her lips. Pansy had her straight shoulder length blonde hair in loose curls and had similar makeup to Ginny. She was wearing a tight silver belly shirt, a black mini skirt and green 5 inch stilettos. They looked at each other with approving looked and linked arms and headed down to the party. When they got down there was music playing loudly, students from 5th year and up all dancing or drinking.

"Let's get a drink, Ginny." Pansy said to Ginny and pulled her over to a table with hundreds of bottles of different alcohol. Pansy grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses and poured each of them a generous amount and the two girls down them quickly and refilled them, and did the same as the last time. They spent their time doing this until they were both pretty sloshed. They then walked out onto the dance floor and danced together for a while until Blaise came up to them.

"Hey Ginny, want to dance?" He slurred out and she nodded her head as a hip-hop song came on, she turned her back to him as he grabbed her hips and she started grinding on his hips. They danced for a while and then a slow song came on and Ginny went to grab a drink with Blaise behind, she grabbed another glass of fire whiskey and drank it back quickly. The Blaise grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor and they started slow dancing for awhile.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to steal Gin." Pansy said from beside them slurring, and Blaise nodded as Pansy grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her out of the portrait hole and up the stairs, both the girls stumbling. They then made their way outside and over to the lake both laughing loudly. Pansy pulled out a package of cigarettes and took one out as Ginny watched her when she lit it.

"Wanna try one?" Pansy slurred out.

"Sure," Ginny said also with a slur, Pansy handed her one and Ginny placed it between her lips and lit it with Pansy's wand. She took a haul and inhaled and coughed slightly as she blew it out and Pansy laughed a little at her as she got used to it.

"I like it." Ginny slurred out while taking a puff.

"Okay, are you done? Because we- we need to go back in." Pansy said and laughed as Ginny threw her cigarette into the lake and laced her arm through hers and the two started stumbled towards the castle. When they finally got inside they were stopped by Ron, Hary and Hermione.

"Hey, Gin. What are you doing out at this time?" Ron asked her and she managed to sneer at him. 

"Fuck off." She slurred and pulled Pansy to the stairs.

"Get the fuck over here, Ginny!" The girls heard Ron yelled and they both let out giggles and turned around at the same time and sneered at him.

"What?" Pansy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you drunk?" Ron asked them with a frown.

"What's it to you, Ronald?" Ginny asked with a bitchy tone.

"Oh my gosh! We could turn you in, you know that right?" Hermione asked them with an angered look.

"Shut up mudblood, we never asked for your input. Just go fuck Krum again." Ginny spat venomously.

"You had sex with him?" Ron asked as he turned to Hermione, who had tears fill her eyes and she ran away with the two boys following her. Ginny and Pansy burst out in laughter and went back to the common room. When they entered there wasn't as many people partying and they laughed louder and walked up to their room to see Draco and Blaise passed out on Pansy's bed, they quietly giggled and walked over to Ginny's bed and fell asleep quickly.

XxXx

When Ginny woke up the next morning she let out a groan from her massive hangover, she looked beside her to see Pansy sleep soundly. She checked the time and saw they had missed all of their morning classes and gasped.

"Guys, get the fuck up." She said loudly then grabbed her head and walked over to the middle of the room. The other three slowly woke up and looked at her standing in the middle of the room holding her head. Blaise sat up and looked closely at Ginny and saw her messy curly hair and laughed.

"Shut up, you don't look so good yourself!" She said loudly then winced. Draco sat up slowly and looked around the room and saw Blaise and Ginny's hair and laughed, causing Pansy to wake up. When she sat up she let out a growl of protest put them stood and walked over to Ginny and poked her hair and laughed.

"Pans, you have some pretty interesting hair yourself so shush!" Ginny growled out and headed to the bathroom and ran into the door. "FUCK!"

The other three burst into laughter at her and she glared at them while opening the door and slamming it behind her and undressing and starting the shower. She stepping into the warm water an slowly washed her hair putting her strawberry shampoo into her hair and rinsing it out and then washed her body. When she stepped out she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and walked into her and Pansy's room to see the boys still on the bed. She held the towel tighter to herself realizing it didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Want to get out to I can get changed, Draco, Blaise." It was more of a statement than a question and the boys walked out. Pansy looked up at Ginny and smirked with a giggle.

"You can wear some of my clothes today if you want." Pansy said as she walked into the bathroom to start her shower. Ginny put on a pair of black matching bra and knickers and then walked into the closet and pulled on a pair of tight-fitting low-rising white skinny jeans and a tight low cut off the shoulder green long-sleeved shirt with some black high-heeled pumps.

XxXx

A/N: Decided to end it here, R&R if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, chapter two today! Hopefully I'll get it up quickly! I love reviews… just saying. On with the story now!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything! O:

XxXx

When Ginny was ready she looked at Pansy when she was done getting dressed, she was wearing a green silk halter top with a thin black sweater on top of it. She had dark skinny jeans and silver 5 inch heels on. She grabbed her bag along with Ginny and the two girls made their way down to the common room where the two boys were waiting.

"Damn, you look hot!" Blaise exclaimed with a flirtatious grin, the girls laughed and led the way to transfiguration. When they got there McGonagall gave them a disapproving look and as Ginny and Pansy sat beside each other and Draco with Blaise.

"How nice of you to join us," She said in a tight voice. "50 points from Slytherin."

The four then started passing notes until Professor Snape knocked on the door and McGonagall let him in and he said. "The headmaster needs Miss. Weasley."

Snape then led her out of the classroom after she had packed up her things, and then he started talking with a smirk. "So, how do you like Slytherin?"

"I love it," She said with a matching smirk.

"That's good," Snape replied with a small smile and then looked up to see the gargoyle and told her the password. She told the gargoyle the password and then walked up the staircase and walked into Dumbledore's office to see him sitting at his desk with twinkling eyes with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in chairs. Ginny made her way to the last empty chair and sat.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley. I bet you're wondering why you're here. Well, your parents wanted to talk to you." Dumbledore said with a light smile.

"Ginevra, how dare you switch houses without talking to us about it first!" Molly scolded her daughter.

"Well, I didn't think It would be a problem for me to make friends of my own for once." Ginny said snidely.

"Watch your tone young lady!" Molly yelled at her, Ginny just smirked at her.

"Sorry, mother." Spat Ginny venomously.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Arthur scolded.

"Why not, everyone else does." Ginny said with a sneer.

"Ginevra, watch it damn it!" Molly shouted.

"Now, now no need to swear." Ginny said with a smirk on her face, causing Molly's to contort in rage.

"Don't come back home." Molly spat at her with anger in her eyes.

"I don't need this shit, and I definitely don't plan on going back to that shack. So, goodbye Molly, Arthur." Ginny said with tears threatening at her eyes and she ran down the stairs out of the headmaster's office. She rushed to doors leading outside when someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around. What she was met with was violet eyes, Blaise's eyes. He looked down at her in concern as she tried to fight her tears.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." She said while struggling to get out of his grip, but he held her tightly.

"Tell me." He said in a soft but commanding voice.

"I just fought with Molly and Arthur; I have no family, Blaise." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"Hey guys, why are you hugging Ginny, Blaise?" Pansy said from behind them then Ginny pulled away from Blaise and looked up at Pansy with tear stained cheeks. "What happened? Blaise! What did you do?"

"Nothing chills Pans. Something happened with her family…" Blaise said and Ginny nodded, then Pansy walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come on guys, we'll go to our room and talk about it." Pansy said with a small smile and Ginny nodded as Pansy wrapped an arm around her and led her to the stairs to the dungeons. When they got to their room Ginny sat on her bed and stared at her hands as Blaise and Pansy sat on either side of her. "So, what happened?"

"Well I got called into Dumbledore's office, right? Yeah, well Molly started yelling at me for getting re-sorted and we got into a huge fight. I told them I don't need this shit. They said they didn't want me to return and I told them I don't plan on it." Ginny said with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Ginny; would you like to come with me to my place for Christmas break?" Pansy asked with a small smile.

"Sure, thank you Pansy," Ginny said with a small smile.

XxXx

A/N: Had nothing else to write, so... R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is kind of important. Yesterday when I was going to update, my very good friend came online and started talking to me telling me to come on 'TinyChat' and when we were on webcam he told me he was only on to say goodbye to me. That he was going to hang himself, he had the noose ready and put it up. I then started crying, his other friend got on and he was talking about him killing himself. He then put his head in the noose, and stepped off the table, he couldn't breathe and got terrified. He somehow got his head out and got down. He came back and started crying telling me he was too scared. So I am a little off, quite traumatized and this is why I didn't update sooner.

Blaise is going to be a bitch of a dick in this, but I need it this way, okay? Sorry about everything. Draco comes to the rescue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

XxXx

The rest of the day went by in a blur to Ginny, and when classes were done she packed up her belongings and rushed out of the room. She walked out the front doors and to the lake and dropped her bad and looked out while crossing her arms around her chest. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm in a vice like grip, she turned to see Blaise standing there holding onto her with a twisted smirk on his face. He pulled her close to him and purred into her ear. "Hello, Love."

"Blaise, what are you doing?" She asked with a sneer on her face while on the inside she was terrified.

"Well, you can't get off with being such a tease at the party and then practically jump into my arms and walk away." He said with a cocky smile.

"Well I am, Blaise." She said and tried to walk away causing him to pulled her into his chest and her to struggle.

"Now, Now love, no need to struggle, it will all be over soon." He said and slammed her back against the closest tree making her cry out in pain.

"Blaise, please I can't- you can't. You have other girls who are willing." She said desperately while standing up as he grabbed her and slammed her into the tree once again and pulled her shirt down while saying. "Shut up, you're doing this."

"No, please no." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Aw, poor baby, no family, no home, and still sexy." He grunted as he grabbed her wrists and pinned then on the tree above her head as he undid her jeans.

"Leave me alone." She whimpered through tears, as he laughed at her and pulled her jeans down and licked his lips as he saw her knickers.

"Yummy," He said with a wink to her as she let out a scream and he glared at her and slapped her hard across the face while saying. "Shut up bitch!"

They then heard footsteps and Blaise looked at Ginny and whispered, "Make a sound and you're dead."

"Frankly, I don't fucking care." She said back and then yelled, "Help me, he's tr-"

He had cut her off before she could continue yelling by punching her in her small waist and grabbing her wrists and squeezing them until he heard two distinct cracks and smashed them off the bark. This causing her to cry out in pain and sob loudly, they then heard running towards them as Blaise let go of Ginny and ran the other direction as she pulled her knees to chest. Her hands hitting the gorund with a sob thump causing he to cry out again and rest her head on her bare knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch away and look up, when she looked up she saw Draco Malfoy looking down at her in concern.

"What happened, Ginny?" He asked as he knelt down next to her.

"B-b-blaise... H-he oh god..." She sobbed out and hid her face.

"He didn't..." Draco muttered disbelievingly in anger as Ginny nodded. He put his hands under her arms and pulled her to stand. When she was standing she bent down and attempted to pull up her jeans with her broken hands and cried out in pain. Draco took her arms in his hands and placed them around his neck and he pulled her jeans up her legs and buttoned and zipped them up and then looked at her. She had a hand mark on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks rapidly with a broken look on her face. He placed his arm under her knees and lifted her up and grabbed her bag with his other hand and put it over his should and held onto her thin waist. He carried her to the castle and walked in to see people staring at them and she hid her face on his shoulder. He bent his head down to her ear and said quietly "I'll bring you to the hospital wing."

She started shaking her head rapidly and started crying harder and he looked down at her and whispered a quiet 'why?' in her ear and she said. "They'll a-ask who d-did it..."

"Oh, well, I'll fix your hands then." He said quietly and she nodded and he walked them to the Slytherin common room. When they reached the portrait the man looked at them and opened the door for them and Draco walked in with Ginny in his arms. Causing people to look and start to shoot questions at them. "SHUT UP, we're going to fix her up, she'll tell you if she feels like it."

With that he walked down the hall to his room and sat her down on his bed and pulled up a chair right in front of her. He then took her hands into his and looked at her bruised, cut up, and disfigured wrists and frowned. He took his wand out and started casting spells on her hands until they were back to normal, but they still had some bruises and a few cuts. Suddenly the door opened and Blaise came in causing Ginny to grab onto Draco and tears started falling down her cheeks. Draco glared up at blaise as she cried.

"You sick bastard." Draco spat as he stood up while holding onto Ginny's waist. "How could you? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh now I see what's going on, you two are shagging." Blaise said with a smirk, causing Ginny to stiffen and let out a quiet sob.

"If she wasn't in my arms, crying, I would kill you." Draco spat out and looked down at the distraught girl and rubbed her back.

"So sweet, Draco. Although I thought you didn't like her." Blaise said to him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well things change." Draco spat out while his face turned slightly red from anger.

"Aw, Drakey's got feelings, you learn something new everyday." Blaise said and then continued, "And then there's this little slut, who'll tease a guy and then push him away. Like look at what she's wearing, she looks like a trollop."

"Blaise, you can shut your fucking mouth before I make you." Draco said as Ginny sobbed.

"Nah, I don't think I will! You know it's true Dray that's the only reason you like her." Blaise said venomously.

"I said shut up, you did this to her and you think you'll get away with it, think again." Draco said and then pulled Ginny tighter and walked out of the room and into Ginny and Pansy's room. He set her on the bed and sat next to her and rubbed her back as she placed her head on his shoulder, crying.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He whispered to her and she nodded to let him know that it was okay. Then the door burst open to reveal a livid Pansy.

"What the fuck happened?" She yelled in anger and then looked down at Ginny crying on Draco's shoulder. "Oh god..."

"It was Blaise, do you want me to tell her?" Draco asked Ginny who nodded in response, so draco went on and told Pansy everything he knew.

"That bastard!" Pansy yelled while looking down at her two friends. "I'll kill him."

A/N: Okay that was chapter 3, R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, thank you to Jodie for reviewing and here is Chapter 4. Well more D/G in this chapter, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XxXx

Ginny had her back to the mirror with her head turned to looked at the bruises and long cuts on it. She suddenly heard a knock on the bathroom door and jumped and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Draco, she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"How are you?" He asked in a tone of concern.

"Great, you?" She said with gritted teeth.

"You don't need to lie, Ginny." Draco said quietly.

"I'm not lying." Ginny said with a fake smile.

"But you are, what's going on?" Draco asked with a frown.

"No-Nothing." She said while looking down at the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks. Draco took his two fingers and pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Ginny, you can tell me." He said looking into her eyes, she nodded and turned around and showed him her full back. "Oh Merlin, I'll kill him."

"N-no, it's o-okay," Ginny said as she turned around pulling her towel close. He pulled her into a hug avoiding her back by wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she sobbed.

"It isn't okay, Ginny." Draco whispered in her ear while she shook her head against his chest. After a while she pulled back from his chest and walked into the room with her towel wrapped tightly around herself. She walked over to the closet and went in and closed the door and pulled on a pair of blue knickers and a matching bra. She put on a pair of black tights and a long grey sweater with a pair of black flats. She then walked out of the closet and looked up at Draco with a sad look in her eyes and he took her hand and led her to the great hall. That's how it went for the past few weeks, with Draco walking Ginny to the great hall and he would sit with her in all of their classes. He would never leave her side and he realized he was slowly falling for her.

It was October 2nd and Ginny was sitting in her room at 8:00 am waiting for Draco. She sat for another 30 minutes and then checked the time and sighed, figuring he wasn't coming. She stood up and grabbed her bag and walked out of the Slytherin common room and into the halls. She looked around the silent corridor and walked to the stairs and up them. She walked to the front of the great hall and looked in to see Draco talking happily to Pansy. She frowned and waked outside and to the lake, when she sat down she felt tears prick at her eyes. She figured she was just being silly, why would Draco like her? She suddenly felt anger rush through her veins, how could she be so stupid? She pulled her sweater off and rolled up her jeans and slipped her shoes off and stepped into the water and looked down at her feet. She was freezing and she didn't care. She started walking out further until the water was to her waist and laughed bitterly, she was just another stupid girl who fell for Draco fucking Malfoy. She took another step forward and felt a rock slice into her foot causing her to fall and go under. When she got her head up again she swore in pain and stumbled up to the shore and sat in the sand as she pulled her foot so she could look at it. She looked at the long deep wound on her foot and smirked, once again another stupid move by Ginny Weasley, she thought as she shivered. That's when it finally hit her, she had no one, she had no family, and no friends, nothing, and she didn't even have money. She felt tears burn her eyes and she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She sat like that for a while until she heard someone say "Ginny, what are you doing? You're freezing!"

She turned her head to see Pansy standing there with her bag slung around her shoulder, when Pansy looked at her face she dropped her bag and ran up to Ginny and knelt beside her and pulled her into a hug. That caused Ginny to cry harder and hold onto Pansy, Pansy rubbed her back as the redhead cried. After a while Ginny stopped crying and pulled away from her friend to look out at the lake.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Pansy asked quietly.

"I have nothing, Pansy, Nothing at all." Ginny whispered as she dropped her head into her hands.

"That isn't true, Ginny." Pansy said with a frown.

"Oh but it is, Pansy." Ginny said with a bitter laugh.

"Stop being so damn cynical woman!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I just need to go for a walk. Clear my head. I'll see you later though." Ginny said and got up and grabbed her shoes and sweater and put it in her bag and walked up to the castle and started wandering aimlessly. Suddenly something caught her eye in an abandoned classroom, it was Draco making out with a brunette girl. She felt her heart break and she quickly walked away and down the hallway and whispered to herself. "How could I be so stupid?"

She leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths before walked down the same hallway to see Draco walking out of the classroom disheveled. She looked down and sped passed him only to have him grab he wrist and stop her. She turned around and looked at him then said. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you," He said slowly.

XxXx

A/N: Okay that's the end of this chapter, R&R for more!


End file.
